Percy Jackson and the Dangerous Quest
by wongsta998
Summary: Percy wakes up to find out that his powers are gone, what will he do when he has to embark on a quest that might kill them all? DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE


DANGEROUS QUEST

Chapter 1

Percy Jackson A/N: this is my brother's story.

Percy Jackson, who never lost his way, now could not believe that he was lost. So far during these four years of training had been useless. This quest was scarier than the 2nd Titan War. He was scared, lost, all of which was never him. That night he lay awake, thinking of all the people that could have been alive, but thanks to Kronos had died. Finally he got to sleep.

When he woke up he was in a dark cave, not knowing where he was. When he got up, his powers were gone. He started to practice, but fell and cut himself on a rock, he went o the nearby lake to heal himself, but to his surprise, it didn't heal. There was only one solution, THE GODS WERE FADING!

No, he wouldn't let the gods fall, even though they had tried to kill him four years ago, they were still family to him. But how would the Gods fall anyway, they were all powerful, all mighty. Who could destroy them? There was only one solution, Kronos!

Percy ran back to the camp, even though there was a rule that you could never quit a quest, what was more important, a stupid rule or the Gods, his family! His body felt like it was made out of lead, he was exhausted. He needed help, but he kept on running. He had to tell Chiron to check on the Gods. When Chiron saw Percy run down the hill, he wondered, "Why on Earth is Percy here, shouldn't he be on a quest?" To find out, he went to the Big House to meet him. To Percy's surprise, Chiron didn't even blink an eye when he told him. He just said, "This has happened before," and sent Percy to his cabin.

After dinner Chiron held a meeting for all the head counsellors which included Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Clarisse and Leo for example. Chiron "This meeting is very important, apparently Percy said that the gods were fading, how do you know this?"

"Today, when I was on the quest, I cut myself, so I went to the river to heal myself, but it didn't heal."

"So what does that prove?" Annabeth asked.

"It proves that the Gods are fading!"

Chiron started to speak, "This has happened before, 12 horrible years ago!"

Chiron told Percy to go and seek out Rachel, the Oracle. Percy arrived at her cave, and as soon as he entered, green mist spewed out of her mouth, and she said,

"Five will go east,

Five will challenge the beast.

Two will fall,

One will enter the ball.

Forge, Dove, Eagle, Trident, Owl,

Forge will repair the circle of life...

After Rachel told Percy the prophecy he ran back to the dining hall. He could hear shouts coming from there. As he approached the dining hall he realized that the people talking were not in the dining hall, they weren't even HUMAN! There was only one possibility... Monsters!

But how did they get past the boundaries? But wait if Poseidon was losing his powers then Zeus must be. That means that Zeus was losing his power over Thalia's pine tree. Percy didn't even have to blink an eye he realized that the things that he thought were monsters were monsters. "HELP" he shouted. The monsters were closing in on him. He staggered backwards and tripped on his own shoe.

The next time he woke he was tied to a wooden pole like some sort of sign to show that the monsters were still strong. The next thing he knew was that Half-blood Hill was now a battlefield. Giants smashed their way through demigods. Hellhounds pounced into the air and on people. All you could hear was the sound of monsters disintegrating and people dying. The battlefield was a hellhole!

Finally it was only Annabeth, Beckendorf, Silena and Thalia against 3 Giants. The battle was nearly over. But which side would victory go to? Percy's friends or evil monsters who would eventually take over the world. For Annabeth this was an easy question she would not give up.

Annabeth charged forward, knowing that the monsters would not give up either. The monsters charged too. A giant slashed its axe across Annabeths body. She dove left, but another giant was waiting, it sliced its sword across her head. Annabeth screamed for help but they were all fighting. The sword cut into her side, "AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed...

Percy was still trying to get out of the rope, it was tough to see all his friends dying all around him, finally, he got Riptide out and slashed the ropes, the ropes fell away, and he rushed towards Annabeth.

Annabeth lay on the ground, the figure was standing above her, he was about to finish her when he suddenly collapsed. Percy stood, with Riptide in his hands. He helped her up, and continued fighting.

Finally the battle was over. Many campers had died, and many funeral pyres were lit. Percy attended the burning, and he was very sad. He still had to go on a quest, and he was ready.

A/N: Thank you if you are going to review, please give me tips on how to write, I am a new to this XD


End file.
